


Iwaoi oneshots

by IwaoiTrash



Series: Haikyuu oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: At one point Iwaizumi falls asleep and Oikawa gets mildy offended, Btw these are also on my Wattpad, Fluff, Just thought I should let you know that so you don't find them on there and think I stole them, M/M, Okay well a good few of the prompts I stole from Tumblr with permission, To be fair Oikawa fell asleep first, it's literally all fluff, iwaoi - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwaoiTrash/pseuds/IwaoiTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Iwaoi one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight ramblings

Iwaizumi Hajime glanced up from his textbook at the generic "beep beep" from his phone, signaling a text message. He dropped his highlighter onto the page and replaced it with his phone, glancing at the time in the corner while typing in his password. 

 

Shittykawa  
Still up? 

Me  
Now I am dumbass. You realize its almost one AM. What do you want. 

 

Iwaizumi lied, he hadn't ever been asleep. The response came almost instantly. 

 

Shittykawa  
Iwa-chan if you had been asleep my single text wouldn't have woken you up. 

 

Iwaizumi groaned and decided to drop the subject. Lying to oikawa was almost always useless. 

 

Me  
Fine. I'm studying for a test. What's your excuse? 

 

This time the response took longer and iwaizumi sighed in relief, hoping Oikawa had gone to sleep, before going back to highlighting. A page later his phone went off again. 

 

Shittykawa  
Bad dream. I fell asleep watching horror movies again. 

Me  
Serves your dumbass right then. 

Shittykawa  
Rude iwa-chan. 

 

Iwaizumi knew something was wrong by Oikawa's general lack of enthusiasm. Normally "rude iwa-chan" was in all capital letters, followed by at least fifteen exclamation points and two shitty emojis. 

 

Shittykawa  
Are you scared of the test tomorrow? 

 

Texting twice in a row wasn't anything out of the ordinary for Oikawa, however texting something as bland as that was. 

 

Me  
No trashykawa. I'm studying so I know I'll pass, you should give it a whirl, might help you pass a class and learn something. 

Shittykawa  
I pass just fine thanks. I'm a natural. 

Me  
Go back to sleep and leave me alone. 

Shittykawa  
Didn't I JUST tell you I had a nightmare? I can't just "go back to sleep."

Me  
Then go curl up with your parents I'm not your babysitter. 

 

The texting stopped for fifteen minutes, enough time for Iwaizumi to make a cup of coffee, use the bathroom, and get three more pages into his notes.

 

Shittykawa  
Iwa-chan they're out of town remember? My dads meeting and their anniversary? They left for their flight at like 8pm. I'm alone.

 

There it was. Oikawa was scared and lonely. When they were kids if Oikawa's parents went out of town, he stayed with Iwaizumi and vise versa. This was the first time Oikawa would be alone for a long time, ten days. Sure he had school and volleyball but afterwards? What if he fell and hurt his knee again and he couldn't reach his phone? Panic rose up in Iwaizumi's chest like it always did when he was thinking about Oikawa being alone anywhere. At seventeen he still seemed three, small and vulnerable and in need of protection. 

Something about the 'I'm alone' part of Oikawa's text hit Iwaizumi like a bullet through the chest. 

Me  
Oikawa you're seventeen years old. You can't be /that/ scared.

Even as Iwaizumi typed, he packed. Grabbing what he'd need for the night and school the next day. Oikawa lived four houses down, a three minute walk at most. Oikawa didn't respond within the five minutes it took Iwaizumi to pack, or the next five minutes of him knocking on his parents bedroom door before his mom opened it. 

"Hajime, do you have any idea what time it is? You have school tomorrow."

"I know, I know. Tooru texted me, his parents aren't home and he's freaking out. I'm gonna go stay the night with him." His mom looked at him and blinked past sleep, smiling just slightly. 

"Fine Hajime, just sleep at some point and tell Tooru he can come here until his parents get home, or you have permission to stay with him. I know teenagers don't want parents around unless it's necessary." He thanked his mom and she waved him off as his phone went off again. 

Shittykawa  
Don't be mean Iwa-chan. 

Iwaizumi smirked a little, grabbing his house key and walking out, locking the door behind him. 

Me  
Shittykawa you're gonna be fine.

Shittykawa  
I could die Iwa-chan. 

Shittykawa  
Don't let mattsun become captain of the team when I go. 

Iwaizumi couldn't help but smile. That sounded more like Oikawa. 

Me  
Give me a minute to plan the funeral. 

Iwaizumi silenced his phone as he neared Oikawa's front door, trying to handle to find it unlocked. He refrained from screaming "dumbass" and walked in, closing it quietly behind him. Iwaizumi didn't see Oikawa in the kitchen or the living room, but almost every single light was on. Iwaizumi ducked into the bathroom and unlocked his phone to find five texts from Oikawa 

Shittykawa  
Only a minute!!!!! My funeral is worth more time than your /wedding/. 

Shittykawa  
Iwa-chan where did you gooooo.

Shittykawa  
Iwa-chan I'm sorrryyyyy come baaaack

Shittykawa  
Did you fall asleep on me!!!!!!

Shittykawa  
Mean Iwa-chan!!!! 

Me  
Are you still in the creepy ass living room? It's probably why you can't fall asleep again.

Shittykawa  
I'm in my room. and where did you go!!!!!

Iwaizumi shoved his phone into his pocket and walked up the stairs without making a sound. After years and years of spending nights in this house, he knew exactly where and where not to step. Standing outside of Oikawa's room, he could hear him crying. His eyes got wide for a second and he almost ran in to him, before remembering that it would just scare the fuck out of Oikawa.

Me  
Go back downstairs and face your fears shittykawa.

Shittykawa  
Iwa-chan it's too scary no!

Me  
Trust me Oikawa. I'm not gonna let anything get you. 

Shittykawa  
Fine. 

Iwaizumi put his phone away again and stood with his back to the wall next to Oikawa's door, listening to Oikawa get up and make a very displeasing and painful sound. Dumbass probably hit his knee running up here.

The door crept open and Iwaizumi waited for Oikawa to be completely out in the hallway before very carefully laying a hand on Oikawa's shoulder. Iwaizumi caught him just before he screamed and spun him around so they were facing each other.

"IWA-CHAN!" Oikawa shrieked, hugging Iwaizumi and burying his tear stained face in his shoulder. 

"Come on dumbass. It's almost two AM and you of all people need your beauty sleep." Oikawa didn't retort, he just hugging Iwaizumi hard, shaking just slightly against him. Iwaizumi sighed and lifted him up, to which Oikawa still didn't comment, just hid his face in Iwaizumi's chest. 

"Oikawa it's okay." Oikawa hiccupped in response and Iwaizumi felt the tears starting to soak through his shirt. "What the fuck did you even watch?" Oikawa tightened his grip as Iwaizumi held him with one arm and shut the door with the other. 

"I don't remember what it was called." Oikawa rushes out, trying not to let his voice shake. 

"What was it about?"

"A girls best friend was murdered in front of her and there was a lot of blood Iwa-chan."

"Dumbass." Iwaizumi set Oikawa on the bed before taking his bag off his back and tossing it down, the textbooks making an unpleasant hollow thump when it hit the ground. 

"Don't be mean!" 

"It's my personality." Iwaizumi found himself falling backwards onto Oikawa's bed, landing next to Oikawa. "Now go to sleep brat. You aren't alone anymore." 

"Aren't your parents gonna wonder where you are?" 

"Nope. I woke my mom up before I left. Now lay down and go the fuck to sleep." Oikawa mumbled something, probably something Iwaizumi would have punched him for had he heard him, under his breath and laid down, putting his feet on Iwaizumi while watching him start playing on his phone. 

"You're not gonna lay down with me?"

"Nope."

"Rude."

"Go. To. Sleep." Oikawa groaned and rolled so he was facing the wall, trying to pout but finding it interrupted with yawns. Oikawa closed his eyes unwillingly and drifted off within a second, but just barely half an hour later he was jerked awake again by the feeling of something hitting his leg. 

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa still felt his legs resting on Iwaizumi, but something was different. "Iwa-chan, are you-" Oikawa opened his eyes and sat up a little, suppressing a laugh. He'd felt Iwaizumi's phone hitting his leg, apparently he'd dropped it when he fell asleep. His arms were resting on Oikawa's legs and his back was against the wall, his head was leaning back against the wall as well and he was just barely snoring. Oikawa knew it would just get progressively louder the deeper into sleep he fell and smiled a little before carefully moving his legs off Iwaizumi so he was standing. He crossed the room and opened the door slowly and quietly, walking through the house and flipping off all the lights as he went. Locking the unlocked door thinking Wow. Thanks for telling me Iwa-chan...although maybe I should have figured by him finding his way in here without climbing through my window. 

When he got back up to the top of the stairs and flipped off the hall light, he could hear Iwaizumi snoring and sighed, smiling again. He walked back into his room and turned off the ceiling light, leaving only the lamp on the nightstand on as he closed the door and walked back to the bed. He put his hands on his hips and looked at Iwaizumi for a minute, trying to figure out the best way to make him lay down. Oikawa of course went with the first plan that came into his head, knowing it was the best one he was going to come up with in his still half asleep state. 

He sat up by the pillows on the side of the bed where his nightstand sat and leaned forward, putting one hand behind Iwaizumi's head and the other on his side. Slowly and carefully pulling him down so he was laying down next to him. 

"You sleep like the actual dead." Oikawa stated and Iwaizumi shifted so his arm was under his pillow and his other arm was laying against his chest. Oikawa reached over and turned off his lamp before laying down facing Iwaizumi, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness in the room. The moon light came in through the window and illuminated the bed just enough that Oikawa could make out Iwaizumi. Sure enough his snoring was getting progressivily louder but it didn't bother Oikawa. He'd grown used to it over the years and knew how to shut him up if he needed too. 

Somewhere in his thoughts he'd fallen asleep, and just a little while later was halfway woken back up to the feeling of Iwaizumi rolling onto his side and pulling Oikawa against him so that his back was to his chest, muttering something through sleep Oikawa didn't bother trying to catch. Iwaizumi didn't move his arm off Oikawa and so he used it as an opportunity to tangle their fingers together, which Iwaizumi didn't react to until a few minutes had passed and Oikawa was asleep again, and even then it was just to lightly squeeze Oikawa's hand and start snoring again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daycare center worker Oikawa  
> Poor Iwaizumi was just trying to be romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oikawastop on tumblr is where this AU idea came from. I really recommend her blog because holy hell it's amazing. Also I'm gonna ask for your forgiveness ahead of time, I'm kinda googling what honorifics to use so I may get something really really wrong and if I do please correct me and I'll fix it instantly!!

7:00 in the morning. Shower. Dress. Coffee. Pack. Kids. 

7:31 in the morning. Dress. Coffee. Pack. Kids. 

7:45 in the morning. Coffee. Pack. Kids. 

7:56 in the morning. Find phone. Kids. 

8:03 in the morning. Kids. 

Oikawa Tooru could occasionally throw in 'Wake up Hajime' or 'Work out for ten minutes' but for the most part, that was his routine. The idea of coffee getting him through the first part and the idea of kids making him skip most of the way to work. This was his third year working at a daycare center and he laughed when he remember that at one point he wanted to play professional volleyball. In his mind, things could never have worked out better. 

His best friend became his fiancé, he graduated collage a year early, he was living in the perfect house, and his days were full of kids waddling around trying to say "Oikawa-Senpai" while handing him cute little scribbles that could have been absolutely anything in their minds. 

He kept every single one of them. 

After the kids all left and he cleaned up their mess he got to go home and annoy his fiancé while doing pretty much anything he pleased. He also got to hear about all the insane sports injuries people were dealing with and watch Iwaizumi get excited and worked up over how many of them were "exactly like" himself when it comes to his own knee injury. Thinking about it made him cringe slightly as he waved to someone walking passed him and wished them a good morning. Picking up kids and kneeling down all day was probably not the best thing in the world for it, however it was the second best thing in the world for him. (The first was, of course, arguing that Oikawa went better with Hajime than Iwaizumi went with Tooru.) 

Oikawa sent a quick 'Good morning. Thinking of you' text to Iwaizumi, feeling guilty that Iwaizumi was always already at work before Oikawa was even awake. While picking out the fifth emoji for the text he almost ran into the front door of the school building. He sent the text quickly and put his phone on silent, sliding it into his back pocket while walking into the building. 

"Hey hey hey!" Oikawa laughs while being lifted off his feet in what had to be a literal bone crushing hug.

"Hi Bokuto!" Oikawa hugs his insanely loud coworker back and sighs in relief when he's set down.

"Halfway through the week!" Bokuto cheers, jumping around a little. 

"Thank you for once again reminding me that it's Wednesday, I can always count on you for the day update, in return, it is sunny with a sixteen percent chance of rain." Oikawa quoted the weather update Iwaizumi had left on his coffee cup, a ritual that started the tenth time Oikawa came home soaking wet because he hadn't brought an umbrella to work with him. The ritual of exchanging weekdays and weather between him and his owl-like friend came when Oikawa kept telling the kids "I'll see you on Monday! Have a good weekend!" On days that were not Friday because he was a little confused and Bokuto sucked at navigating the weather app but always wanted to text his husband Akaashi an advanced warning before he woke up at ten. 

"Thank you!" Bokuto runs off to find his phone and Oikawa laughs when he slips and falls on his ass somewhere at the end of the hall. Oikawa finds his classroom door and props it open, knowing the kids would start showing up at anytime. 

8:47 in the morning. Oikawa's list is complete. 

"Oikawa-Senpai!" Oikawa laughs and picks up the child running at him just before he slams into his legs. 

"Which one are you again? Makki or Mattsun? I always get you two mixed up." Oikawa teases the child before setting him down. 

"I'm Makki Oikawa-Senpai!" 

"Oh of course! How could I be so silly!" Oikawa smiles as the child falls into a fit of giggles. "Well Makki-kun, you're the first one here, that means you get to pick out what we do first." Oikawa watchs the child's face lightup as he runs across the room, grabbing one of the notecards Oikawa had put up on the table and holding it out to him. Oikawa knelt down and took it from him gently. 

"Makki-kun I thought you didn't like coloring first thing in the morning?"

"I don't but Matsukawa-san does because he's usually still sleepy in the morning." Oikawa smiles brightly and nods in understanding. 

"Of course." 

11:02 in the morning. Oikawa tries to call Iwaizumi to talk to him during lunch like he does every day.

This time Oikawa's task is not complete. Iwaizumi doesn't answer. 

Oikawa pouts and puts on headphones. Substituting Iwaizumi's voice for loud music as he fusses with his food more than eats in. Bokuto smiles when Oikawa doesn't hear him shouting from behind him and walks back out into the hallway, telling Iwaizumi that Oikawa is successfully distracted enough for him to walk in without him realizing. 

Iwiazumi walks into the room, not meaning to sneaking up but not aware of how loud Oikawa has his music. Oikawa picks up a cherry tomato and throws it in the trashcan, still completely oblivious to Iwaizumi standing behind him until taps him in the shoulder semi-lightly, confused as to why Oikawa was ignoring him. 

Oikawa shrieks and rips off his headphones, almost knocking himself and the chair over, Iwaizumi catches him from falling, laughing his ass off.

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Oikawa is obviously startled but trying to be mad, fighting the smile starting to form. Iwaizumi shrugs, still laughing a little while taking a step back.

"Got off work early."

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess Bokuto let you in." Oikawa smiles a bright smile, hugging Iwaizumi, catching him off guard for a split second before he hugs Oikawa back lightly and casual. 

"Nice to talk to you. Sorry I didn't answer your call." Oikawa shrugs and smiles.

"I just figured you were being murdered in an ally."

"Well thanks for the music choice then." Iwaizumi laughs and grabs Oikawas phone, fliting through his music.

"Don't judge me. Also my children have crushes on each other."

"Should we be talking about this in the teachers lounge?"

"We're the only people here dummy."

"Okay okay but let's wait til we get home for the gossip."

"I still have like four hours before I go home though!"

"So? You can wait like you usually do. I just thought this is the type of thing you would do to me so..."

"Awwww!" Oikawa smiles and blushes. "You should meet them!! I've been working here three years and you've never met any kids I watch!" Oikawa bounces excitedly.

"Um. Please. No. I can't do people let alone kids. I'll hit one because it will remind me of you." 

"None of them are as annoying as me. I promise." Oikawa grins and holds both of Iwaizumi hands with his own.

".... They're young children though."

"Yeah but they're so sweet! Pleaaaase iwa-chan!"

"I'm not good with kids!" Iwaizumi tries to defend, betrayed slightly by the tiny smile caused by Oikawas excitement.

"You don't have to do what I do! You just have to come meet them!" Oikawa's eyes were wide and pleading.

"But they're kids they won't like me and the school board because we're gay and the parents might..." 

"Please! Do you know how many of them think its the sweetest thing? I have one of our pictures on my desk dummy. It isn't the 1940's!"

"Why one of the pictures?!" Iwaizumi was caught off guard.

"Its a big thing! You put cheesy couple pictures on your desk!"

"I don't do that." He responded bluntly.

"RUDE HAJIME!"

"What? I just have a picture of our college and high school teams."

"You're mean to me. I have our first date picture and the one from last week at the beach."

"On your desk? You got that printed?!" Iwaizumi's voice got slightly louder.

"Duhhhhh! I switch that out every time we take a good one but the first date one stays." Iwaizumi stay quiet for a second.

"So people know I exist?"

"Mhm. All my kids and most of the parents. I mean, it isn't like I run around screaming it but the engagement ring usually makes them ask questions and I'm not gonna lie to them."

"Yeah but... okay I guess..." Iwaizumi shrugs in dismissal. 

"Please! They'll be back in the room in like two minutes and I want you to meet them!" Oikawa whines.

"Okay I'll just say hi and then leave. That's literally all." Iwaizumi's voice is final, no room for adjustment to the sentence. 

"Fine you meanie."

"I don-... I'm not good with kids." Iwaizumi repeats, making Oikawa roll his eyes.

"You're great with them!" Oikawa throws the rest of his food away and drags iwaizumi out of the lounge and into his room, bouncing with excitement. "Tada! Welcome to the daycare!" 

"Wait! You need to eat...- Oikawa!"

"Do I?" Oikawa looks at him, a little confused. 

"YES!" Iwaizumi pulls his hand free just to hit him upside the head.

"MEAN IWA-CHAN!"

"It's true! Eat!"

"I eat working literally all the time!"

"You eat all the time at home too, you just have a terrible metabolism."

"Excuse me I'm still thin!"

"That's why your metabolism sucks. You eat too much."

"You wanna keep up with screaming toddlers all day without energy? Speaking of -" Oikawa leans out the door and shouts- "OWL BOY DO YOUR JOB AND BRING ME MY KIDS FROM THE LUNCH ROOM." Iwaizumi rolls his eyes when Oikawa turns around again. 

"I'm not happy about this."

"I never asked if you were." Oikawa states, beaming. "I want you to meet them!" Down the hall they can hear Bokuto laughing and the kids laughing with him. "I promise you'll like them! They're sweet and small and cute!" Iwaizumi groans and puts his hands over his face.

"Imma just wave"

"No that's not how kids work"

"Wait why not?" He looks up, shocked. 

"Because they're balls of excitement."

"Oh god. I take it back no I cant- hi kids."

A bunch of questions are asked at once and Oikawa just leads them all into the room as bokuto falls on the ground, fake dying. 

"Oh go get your own kids you big baby." 

"Is there no justice!" He responds, earning the door being slammed in his face. 

"Okay! What got spilled on who." Iwaizumi stands shocked, not saying anything but looking at them overwhelmed as Oikawa checks them all for spills. "Hey! Little to no damage for once! Awesome you guys. Okay, this is Iwaizumi Hajime, but all the stories you've heard me talk about him in he's "Iwa-chan'" At first there's just silence and confusion but it quickly turns into exited gasps at 'iwa-chan' as they try and pull him down to their level, asking a bunch of questions and stating things from the stories Oikawa has told them all. Oikawa laughs as it all unfolds and sits crisscross on the floor helping Iwaizumi down next to him. 

"I don't want to be their height they'll have dominance!" Iwaizumi buries his face in his hands, trying to hide from the kids. 

"Oh my god Iwa-chan." Oikawa laughs while one of the kids breaks away from the crowd surrounding Iwaizumi and crawls up into oikawas lap, yawning. " Hi Hinata-kun. Are you guys ready to go play outback yet?"

"LET'S PLAY WITH HIM!" Oikawa laughs again and bounces Hinata softly as he starts falling asleep in his arms. 

"You have to ask him about that"

"I uh... like what?" Iwaizumi stutters out. 

"After lunch they either take a nap-" Oikawa gestures to one in his arms "or run around outside. They want you to play with them outside, whatever game they agree on."

"But... I've never played..?"

"You played with me when we were kids." Oikawa stands up, adjusting Hinata in his arms so he can stay sleeping. "I'll be out there with you, come on!" Oikawa opens back door out into fenced in play area and sets a big rock down so the door can't close. "Bokuto's kids will be out here eventually too. At least come watch them for a minute"

"Okay okay! I'll... I'll sit with you"

"Yes! Come on." Oikawa grabs his hand as they walk out, watching all the kids running around screaming, some of the kids run with him while holding on to iwaizumi's shirt, making him nervous and flustered. 

"Hey uh... Okay" 

"They want you to play with them Iwa-chan."

"How?" 

"Tag-CHASE! PRETEND! VOLLEYBALL! A-" The kids get louder and louder, trying to shout over each other.

"If you guys wanna play volleyball I'll get Bokuto to help set up the net." Oikawa interrupts before they can wake up Hinata.

"Wait uh I-" 

"PLEASE! PLEASE IWA-SENPAI!" Iwaizumi mutters 'fine' under his breath, earning a bright smile from Oikawa.

"Then it's settled. Iwa, watch them for a second." Oikawa jogs inside, carful not to wake up Hinata, and finds bokutos room, opening the door carefully. "Hey guys!" Oikawa waves to kids as they great him back and he smiles to them. "Bokuto, wanna bring them outside with my class and help me set up the volleyball net?" Bokuto half shrieks and stands up, knocking over his chair and nodding.

"Shhhhh! Owl head shut up!" Oikawa gestures to Hinata, who has started snoring softly. Bokuto slaps his hand over his mouth and nods in understanding before calling out to his kids in a normal volume. 

"Let's go kiddos!"

Oikawa smiles and lets the kids pass him first, finding himself the last one out save for one of the kids he knows as Komi. Oikawa smiles and tries to let him pass but instead he yawns and leans on oikawas leg, rubbing his eyes. Oikawa shifts Hinata into one arm and uses the other to lift up Komi, who falls asleep in seconds. Oikawa walks outside, momentarily forgetting Iwaizumi is there, and helps Bokuto find the volleyball net. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa and feels his cheeks heat up from watching Oikawa holding two sleeping kids while still helping Bokuto and talking to the child Bokuto has balanced on his shoulders. Iwaizumi smiles a little, looking down as he lets the little kids drag him over to the net.

"Iwa-chan! Don't go all professional Ace on them!" Oikawa calls out from a few feet away.

"I wasn't even going to play! Help maybe or get balls or something..."

"Oh come on Iwa-chan! You played volleyball forever. I'm sure they want to learn from you"

"Don't act like me playing or being good at volleyball is past tense! I .. uh fine." Oikawa laughs at him and looks around for Bokuto, Iwaizumi glances up from the child talking when Oikawa calls out Bokuto's name.

"Bokuto! What the heck are you doing! Oh my god you're gonna fall!" Iwaizumi finds himself laughing at Bokuto hanging upside down from the monkey bars.

"No! I have power in my legs! Plus they're tiny and my hair is touching the ground!"

"It's bad that your hair is touching the ground but you're still a good few inches from it!" Iwaizumi gets out inbetween laughing.

"He's twenty five years old and hasn't changed his hair at all. Hey guys! While Iwa-chan gets balls out you should tackle bokuto and get him down." Oikawa smirks at Bokuto, who's eyes get bigger at the idea of being taken down by children. The kids run over and start trying instantly. 

"Should you really be encouraging this?"

"Not even a little but I'm holding two sleeping kids so I can't do it myself."

"But you're making them make their teacher fall?"

"He's laughing isn't he? And he isn't a teacher. Oh god that'd be interesting." Oikawa watches Bokuto shrieking and trying to get the kids away from him.

"He's here all the time though?" Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa in shock.

"Neither of us are teachers. We're glorified babysitters." He states. 

"Well then. Isn't daycare kind of like little school?" Oikawa laughs a little. 

"Mini school."

"Same thing."

"Our job is basically to make them tired and entertain them while their parents work. Its why I'm usually tired by the time I get home." As if on queue Oikawa yawns. 

"Bokuto is good at that I assume. I thought he would be a terrible teacher and I must say I'm relieved." 

"God no he'd be fired in a week. He usually goes out with Akaashi after work on dates too, which is unbelievable. I have no idea how he has that much energy.

"Whatever he takes I want it for volleyball practice." Iwaizumi states absent mindedly watching Oikawa.

"Right!"

"Unless it's drugs." Oikawa rolls his eyes at Iwaizumi. 

"They test us here... I think he just drinks too much coffee."

"You let him have coffee?!" Oikawa glares at Iwaizumi for being loud.

"I'm not his mom! And he ran out once and passed out when the kids did." 

"He is a kid." 

"He's like three." Oikawa smiles, watching the kids still trying to pull Bokuto down and Iwazumi feels him jump a little in surprise as Hinata starts snoring. "This one usually has the most energy but according to his dad he refused to go to bed last night."

"He's tiny." Iwaizumi states. 

"He's short for his age, he's five." Iwaizumi looks at the little red head sleeping soundly with the brunette in Oikawa's arms.

"He's cute. I havnt been around kids in a long time."

"They're.... Tiring." Oikawa laughs as bokuto screams and hits the ground. "Owl boy is down."

"You still call him owl boy?! Has anything changed?!" Iwaizumi asks, shaking his head.

"He calls me 'Iwa-chan' sometimes when I ask him questions about the wedding." Iwaizumi tries to conceal a smile. 

"Well, I mean it's appropriate."

"It is not. We're still fighting over who is taking who's last name." Oikawa says indignantly. 

"Well Hajime Oikawa vs. Tooru Iwaizumi..."

"Hajime Oikawa is cuter. I stand by that argument."

"Well we'll just get another opinion." Iwaizumi suggests, shrugging. 

"We've had a bunch. I'll be surprised if we get this figure out by the wedding."

"Well how's this, have you asked Bokuto?"

"Yes. He sides with you so I ignore him."

"Ugh.... well... I guess it would be hard for all these kids to relearn your name...." Iwaizumi bites his bottom lip, cursing himself mentally. 

"And Oikawa Hajime is adorable." Oikawa adds on. 

"So-" Iwaizumi is cut off by Bokuto's screams and they both look over to find him being squished by a bunch of kids. 

"Should we help him?" Oikawa asks.

"Um. You should."

"...He'll live." Oikawa decides after a moment of silence. 

"Uh ... mind if I..."Iwaizumi trails off, looking to the Volleyballs. 

"Go for it." Oikawa urges, smiling. The net is super tiny compared to Iwaizumi and Oikawa watches as he tosses it and receives again and again. Oblivious to the children watching him and slowly making a tiny crowd. Oikawa shifts the two in his arms again as Bokuto walks over, brushing dust off of himself. 

"Bokuto, look at the kids."

"How long can he receive to himself at this point?! Aw! Cutie. I'm glad he got sleep." 

"He's done it for hours before and I have one of yours too-" Oikawa lifts up his other arm slightly so Bokuto can see him, earning a pout from Bokuto. 

"They love napping with you. Mine like attacking and attaching."

"I'm not as loud as you. They've learned that falling asleep on you usually means being woken up, But you might end up with one asleep on you anyway." A little blonde haired girl, Yachi, attaches to Bokuto's leg and yawns as she rubs her eyes.

"Hey hey hey little man." Bokuto leans down and scoops her up, holding her against his shoulder and bouncing a little. "Iwaizumi can do the loud jobs for now then." Oikawa nods in agreement.

"He'd be good at this job. Kids always love him, hes scared of them though."

"Big bad iwa-chan? Afraid of kids?!" Bokuto scoffs softly.

"Right! He thinks he's gonna hurt them. Oh my god my legs are falling asleep from standing here." Oikawa carefully sits down on the ground, straightening out his bad leg and adjusting the kids again so they're not bothering each other but comfortable. 

"Is your brace too tight?" Oikawa shakes his head.

"No. I've just been holding kids for a long time. Sit with me!" Oikawa smiles brightly up at Bokuto and Bokuto happily agrees.

"Okay!" He drops down and switches from bouncing the baby to rocking her on his shoulders. They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching Iwaizumi play with the kids. Oikawa is the first to break it.

"Has Akaashi agreed to consider kids yet or is he still ignoring you?" 

"He said that he was basically babysitting me but we can try fostering kiddies. We're being processed now."

"Oh my god that's amazing! In the realm of good news, I think Iwa-chan finally just gave up the last name fight."

"Thanks! I'm super excited." Bokuto is calm for once, looking down at sleeping child and letting her down into his arms, holding her more like an actual baby. "Oh?"

"His excuse was that it would be hard on the kids to re-learn my name." Bokuto chuckles a little, still watching the little girl in his arms. 

"What do you think the real reason is if that's an excuse?"

"He agrees that Oikawa Hajime is cuter."

"You think he cares about being cute?"

"I think he cares about me thinking he's cute."

"I think he just likes you thinking about him in general, either way it is cute. Are you gunna miss saying 'Iwa-chan' all the time though?"

"Oh hell no. That nickname will never die."

"Even when it has no relation to his name anymore?"

"Yep. It'll always have relation to him."

"That's true. You've been calling him that since.... well. Since forever." Bokuto smiles, looking up finally. 

"My first word was probably 'Iwa-chan'."

"Ha! He told me it was 'game'." Oikawa just looks at Bokuto for a second.

"...How does he remember that. He's only a month older than me." Bokuto shrugs very carefully.

"I asked him that too and he said it's on recording."

"Okay new question, why has he seen a recording of baby me I haven't even seen?"

"He said not to tell you because you would try to destroy it."

"Damn right I will." Komi moves a little, reminding Oikawa that the kids are in his arms. "Whoops! bad language."

"Ohhh. I shouldn't have told you."

"I'm going to ruin it." Bokuto rolls his eyes and they both fall into silence, watching Iwaizumi teach the kids how to play volleyball. After a while one breaks away from the group and crawls into Bokuto's lap, falling asleep instantly.

"Twinsies." Bokuto chuckles watching as Iwaizumi starts telling them basic tips and rules and positions. Hours go by and several things on Oikawa's list of plans goes undone, but he doesn't notice. He doesn't notice Hinata's snoring getting progressively louder or the parents showing up, watching their kids playing volleyball.

"Maybe he should quit sports injury and go into coaching." Oikawa and Bokuto laugh, still oblivious to the more parents showing up. One gets hit by the ball in the face and a parent starts to risk forward and Oikawa almost jumps to his feet, but both smile and relax when Iwaizumi kneels next to him and has his hand on his shoulder, talking to him. Iwaizumi looks surprised and almost falls over when the kids nods and rushes in for a hug, although can barley reach around Iwaizumi's waist, he recovers quickly from the initial shock and hugs back lightly before letting the kid go to Iwa's old position and showing him how to spike, the other kids quietly paying attention also.

"Kageyama honey be careful! If it comes at your face again block it!" Oikawa half shouts, still careful of the sleeping kids in his lap.

"He's surprising good with them." Bokuto comments before going back to humming under his breath. 

"Is he not a teacher?" One of the parents asks, startling both Oikawa and Bokuto who slowly standing up with the kids, both trying to balance them so they wont wake up and it takes them a second but they sighs in relief when none wake up.

"Unfortunately no, but apparently he should be. Good afternoon." Oikawa greats them as a few parents grab their kids.

"You said he was a coach though?" Oikawa smiles and lies swiftly, so the parent doesn't worry about strangers being around his kids. 

"Mhm, he's still in training technically."

"He's good with them... they actually are playing and not just throwing it around." Another parent walks up commenting, this one Oikawa recognizes as Sugawara.

"He was the ace in high school." Oikawa smiles proudly, shifting the kids again.

"Oh wow.... uh. What high school?" Sugawara looks at Oikawa and smiles.

"Aoba Johsai." Oikawa responds politely, bouncing the kids slightly without realizing. 

"Oh! That's a good team too." The first parent responds, Oikawa racks his brain trying to remember his name.

"That's incredible! Is he thinking about being a coach here?" Sugawara asks, seemingly genuinely excited.

"We hope so. He's really good with kids." Oikawa smiles again, figuring it couldn't hurt to at least ask Iwaizumi about coming to see him for half an hour or so once or twice a week to play with the kids and teach them Volleyball. 

"Yeah, it seems like it, my younger brother used to talk about that potential coaches high school team, it's amazing." He looks over at Oikawa and smiles and Oikawa finally remembers his name. Oikawa smiles and nods before looking over at Bokuto, who is rocking the two kids that fell asleep on him. 

"The kids seem to like volleyball so hopefully it'll wear them out."

"You should have him come more!" Sugawara chirps, leaning on Sawamura.

"I'm gonna do my best." Oikawa responds while Bokuto interrupts and gets Sugawara and Sawamura engaged in a volleyball conversation while Hinata's dad walks up behind Oikawa. Oikawa greats him politely and let's him wake Hinata up before handing him over. 

"Hi baby... have fun today? Still sleepy?"

"Mhm." The little red head nods, answering both questions at once and laying his head on his dad's shoulder.

"He's been asleep for hours. He may have a slight fever." Oikawa says as soft as possible, watching Hinata fall asleep again already.

"Aw... darling... thank you so much. And let me know about that Coach!" He smiles and waves and Oikawa assures him he will and says goodbye, Bokuto sending off the last child with his mom only a second later.

"Iwa-chan!" Bokuto starts helping Iwaizumi gather the volleyballs while Oikawa smiles and tackles him.

"Ugh. What?"

"You did great!"

"What was I doing? I wasn't doing anything?"

"You kept them entertained and they liked you!"

"They did?" Iwaizumi looks up, a little shocked and confused.

"Yeah! They were actually respectful!"

"Are they usually not?"

"Not even a little."

"Oh? Why were they now? DID YOU THREATEN THEM?!"

"NO OH MY GOD!"

"Thank God."

"I'm not gonna threaten kids!" Oikawa whines in protest.

"I was worried!" Bokuto chuckles.

"Have some faith in him Hajime, Oikawa is surprisingly good with them." Iwaizumi scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Anyway... I guess they're sweet..."

"You seemed to be having fun."

"They have the pain tolerance of Bokuto but with an excuse." Bokuto gasps, offended.

"IM RIGHT HERE!"

"And?"

"Be mean to Oikawa not me!"

"I be mean to who I want to, you guys have both been in my life 15 plus years."

"An unfortunate thing really." Oikawa jokes.

"Shut up Crappykawa." Oikawa opens his mouth to get offended but suddenly gasps.

"I have to go get paint off the floor! Shit!" He turns runs inside to clean up his room while Iwaizumi sighs and leans on the wall next to Bokuto.

"Is he always this forgetful? Isn't that bad with such a multitask job?"

"You've met him right? Like, you live together man."

"Yeah, but he usually just cuddles and reads or watches TV. Playing games... etc."

"He's a hot mess."

"Always, never been anything but."

"He fits in with the kids."

"Besides the height and strength, he is one." Bokuto looks at the sliding glass door Oikawa disappeared through for a moment.

"I wish he'd stop holding them for so long."

"Why?" Iwaizumi cocks his head to the side slightly and it takes Bokuto a second to form a response.

"Kids are heavier than they look, it can't be good for him."

"He's strong... I mean he doesn't seem sore coming home." Iwaizumi shrugs while Bokuto examines his nails.

"Does he ever though?"

"I can usually tell. Given my job and how well I know him at this point."

"Fair, fair." There's a crash from inside and Oikawa screeching at the top of his lungs and Bokuto just looks at the sliding door for a second in silence. "I'm not helping him." Iwaizumi sighs and shakes his head.

"Should I?" Bokuto shrugs.

"He'll be fine. This isn't a rare occurrence."

"How often does it happen!?" Iwaizumi is taken aback in shock.

"At least once a day." Iwaizumi forces out a laugh, obviously worried.

"Is he okay? What is it?"

"Friday it was because he spilt paint on himself. Only god knows what just happened in there."

"Oh no I remember cleaning him at home after that, and his car. God."

"He is literally a giant child, and he also hasn't made any sound after the scream now I'm concerned." 

'Uhhhhhhhhhh... I'm going to go see." Bokuto pushes himself up from leaning against the wall.

"I'm coming with you."

"You Okay?" Iwaizumi half yells as he jogs up to the door.

"Fine!" Oikawa yells back quickly. Iwaizumi tries to open the door and looks to Bokuto when he realizes it's locked.

"Open it!"

"What the fuck Oikawa." Bokuto grabs his spare key from his pocket and unlocks the door. Iwaizumi half falls in, stumbling a little. 

"Tooru?"

"I said I was fine!" Oikawa smiles up at Iwaizumi and Bokuto from where he's sitting on the ground.

"What the fuck did you do?!"

"I slipped and knocked a chair over! I'm okay!"

"You sure? Need help up?" Iwaizumi helps him up without an answer. 

"Thank you." Oikawa yawns, hugging Iwaizumi. "I'm ready to leave here when you are."

"Of course." Iwaizumi smiles softly against him. Hiding it slightly but Bokuto smirks at him, letting him know he isn't hiding it the best.

"I'll start hooting obnoxiously loud if you two don't scoot and get out." Bokuto states, crossing his arms and smiling.

"When do you not." Bokuto scoffs in response as Iwaizumi pulls away from Oikawa. "Let's go." Iwaizumi offers his hand lightly and Oikawa smiles at him, taking it and saying goodbye to Bokuto, waiting until their outside to talk again.

"Did you like them?"

"What? Who?"

"The kids!"

"They're sweet." Iwaizumi states awkwardly.

"You should come play volleyball with them more often."

"You think they actually enjoyed that?!"

"They were laughing right?"

"Uh... barley."

"Oh come on they loved it and so did the parents!"

"Really?"

"Mhm!" Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa on the head, opening the car door for him. "You can't tell me you didn't see it!"

"I didn't really. I mean they were just focused."

"They never are! They're mini Bokuto's!"

"Exactly, I just bore them THAT much."

"No! They liked what you were doing and were actually interested!"

"You're better at volleyball!"

"Yeah but my job is holding them when they fall asleep. Plus the parents liked how you were with them!" "I was just answering questions!" "Yeah but they weren't screaming!" "Ugh. I hate when kids scream." Iwaizumi leans in the window. "They do that often."

"Whatever." Iwaizumi yawns and Oikawa laughs a little.

"They also do that." Iwaizumi yawns again, shifting to lean on the window and Oikawa leans over to kiss his cheek.

"You're cute when you're tired." Iwaizumi shoves him away lightly.

"I'm not."

"You are." 

"Sure." Iwaizumi mutters half sarcastically, falling asleep.

"Come here."

"No...You should just...Drive already." Iwaizumi gets out little fragments at a time.

"Just come here." Oikawa pulls Iwaizumi so he's leaning against him, getting a minor scoff from Iwa even though he stays there. In the ten minutes it takes to get back to their house Iwaizumi is on the verge of sleep, with his eyes closed still leaning against Oikawa. Oikawa turns off the car and runs his fingers through Iwaizumi's hair. "Come on, you can fall asleep inside."

"I'm not falling asleep!" Iwaizumi jumps and pushes himself back upright. 

"Sure you aren't, just come on." Oikawa gets out of the car and walks to the front door, unlocking it but waiting for Iwa. Watching him yawn and stumble inside to lean against a wall.

"You are the worst." Oikawa walks in and locks the door behind him before grabbing Iwaizumi's hand, trying to lead him upstairs.

"Ugh. I don't wanna go upstairs."

"You're gonna hate me if I let you fall asleep down here...Wow this is a role reversal." Oikawa yawns and hides it with his hand.

"Ugh fine. Just because I don't wanna act like shittykawa."

"Okay mean!"

"Shut up I'm tired."

"Then come up to bed."

"I am just be quiet."

"Okay okay." Oikawa tangles their fingers together again and leads Iwa into their bedroom, handing him Pajama's before changing into his own quickly. 

"I... uh I love you." Iwaizumi flops facedown on the bed. 

"I love you too and don't fall asleep in your jeans. Change." 

"Why do you do this to me." His words are slightly muffled by the pillow. /

"I'll change you if you don't do it yourself." 

"Just let me sleep." 

"Hajime please."

Oikawa smiles a little too himself as Iwaizumi pushed himself up and grabs his Pajama's angerily. 

"Fine if it'll get you to shut the fuck up." Oikawa kisses Iwaizumi's cheek and falls onto the bed as Iwaizumi changes and laughs when Iwaizumi falls down next to him with a thud. 

"Welcome to children."

"Fuck off."

"You had fun and you know it."

"What did I just say?"

"Mean! Okay! Okay!" Oikawa smiles and runs his fingers through Iwaizumi's hair, watching his start to drift off. 

"Tooru?" Oikawa jumps a little at the unexpected use of his first name and hums a little to let Iwaizumi know he's listening. "We should have kids. Not like, right now- but after we're married." Oikawa's eyes get wide and he stares at Iwaizumi, who still doesn't open his eyes.

"I- uh- but-" Oikawa trips over his words for a minute before realizing Iwaizumi is snoring. "YOU CAN'T JUST SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND THEN FALL ASLEEP!"

Oikawa contemplated hitting him or just shrieking more, but Iwaizumi moved and wrapped his arms around Oikawa and pulled him into his chest and waking him up was no longer an option. 

"I'm holding you to that." Oikawa whispers and yawns, falling asleep instantly.


	3. I don't wanna fall away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble???? Short???? Small???? Who knows what this is

Hajime should have been more careful really. It was three A.M. and he was drunk and alone, he shouldn't have been standing on the edge of a boat, he should have gone inside when it started raining. There was no one to blame but himself when he slipped and fell into the ice cold water beneath him. 

A family vacation sounded great. Hotel on the beach, just him and his parents. A bonding experience before he graduated collage. A night on a boat. With the shock of salt water filling his lungs and forcing the effects of the alcohol on his mind away, Hajime realized he would not make it to his graduation. 

He kicked and screamed and fought against the water, realizing that he was only propelling himself farther down. He tried desperately to turn himself around, go the right way, get out, to find himself gasping and filling his lungs farther. He wanted someone to blame, like when he failed a quiz he could blame his friends for pulling him out late instead of letting him study, but he got drunk. He snuck out onto the dock. He didn't go inside when it started raining. 

He pictured graduation so he wouldn't picture his funeral- or at least he told himself he still had the ability to picture it with unconsciousness surrounding him- nothing was solid. Moving colors where people should have been, vauge coolness where water incased him, the shrieking he heard was fair away and faint and he ignored it because it was probably his own. 

And then it got louder, and shriller, and closer. Hajime's fleeting thought was 'my voice isn't that high' before his eyes flung open and he was trying to kick towards the surface again. Something was down here, something was getting closer. His kicks were weak and pathetic, every move a mistake or not powerful enough to have any kind of effect, the shrieking seemed right on top of him and he was too terrified, too exhausted, to open his eyes again. Hot, slimy fingers pressed against his wrist softly, one at a time, the shrieking stopped, and all of a sudden he was being drug through the water at a horrifying speed.

Hajime's head was throbbing and the last thing he thought about before blacking out was the webs between the fingers locked in a steal grip around his wrist. 

 

~~~ 

Hajime woke up in a bed, dull sunlight leaking through the windows, his head was throbbing, his chest burned, and his throat ached. Everything was a blurry memory, a bad dream. 

Shrieking. 

It was back, softer than before and not as constant. He hadn't been dreaming. He crashed into the water, he sunk, he drown, fingers. Hot, webbed fingers, around his wrist, no, curling in his hair. He wasn't alone. Every bit of sanity in Hajime screamed for him to open his eyes, but he kept them closed and kept his breathing steady, assessing what he could. 

He wasn't alone, he could tell from the fingers in his hair and soft shrieking. Now there were more voices making the sound, back and fourth, like a conversation. Like dolphins communicating. One of them was dangerously close to his head, and when his mind cleared up enough for him to put the hand to the sound he couldn't fight his instinct anymore and he jumped. Snapping his eyes open he rolled out of the bed he was on and directly into cold water again. 

Hands pulled him back onto the bed before he could gasp and fill up his lungs, sitting on the mattress he could breathe just fine, or, he would have been able too if he weren't staring into the eyes of a boy. 

Soft, brown eyes locked with his own green ones and he traced his eyes to soft pink scales covering his cheeks, to a small nose, to rose lips open just enough in shock to reveal dangerously pointed teeth, his thin, while scale covered neck faded into matching white scaled delicate shoulders, arms and torso, and a teal tail. When he looked back up to the creatures eyes he noticed the soft brown hair floating around his face and over his eyes with the movements of the water outside of Hajime's bubble of air. 

 

What the fuck. 

Hajime watched in horror as the pink lips opened and the same shrieking as before came out, this time he clamped his hands over his ears while keeping his eyes locked on the thing in front of him. 

More shrieking behind him. He didn't dare turn around but he watched the thing look around him, and shriek back. 

They're fucking communicating. There's more in here. And they're fucking communicating. I'm going to die. They're going to kill me. 

Warm fingers brushed against Hajime's shoulder from behind him and something small was placed through his skin into his neck in a heartbeat, feeling nothing more than like a shot. 

"-ck. I can't believe you just tried to talk to it without realizing it doesn't speak our language."

"I'm new at this!"

Hajime could hear them. The shrieking was gone and he understood every word. 

"Are you okay?" The brown eyes locked with his again and he only found himself stuttering. 

"W-what ar-are-"

"I told you Oikawa. Then don't know our kind anymore."

"Makki shut up!"

"Yeah come on Makki, let him have fun with his toy."

"Mattsun you just like watching humans get confused."

"We're... Mermaids. I guess. Too you." 

"A-and there are m-more behind me?" 

"Makki and mattsun. Nothing to worry about. We won't hurt you." 

"Speak for yourself." 

"MAKKI!" 

"Am I dead?"

"Um, no? Kinda? Well-"

"Your hearts beating but you'll never return to the surface. Sorry mate, bringing you here was the only chance of saving you." 

"I -um-" Shock ran through Hajime, taking away every thought process and everything he wanted to respond. 

"Meaning Tooru here gets the fawn over you for the rest of eternity." 

"Mattsun! Don't you think he's been through enough! Could you be a little decent!"

"I don't know Makki, can I?"

"Man, I don't think so. You were this cold too me when I was in the same place as him." 

"Awww babe how sweet, you remember." 

"Why can't I go back?" Hajime sputtered out the only response he could think of. 

"Well, because you were down here so long they already think you're dead and because humans that get brought here- change, you're already growing scales and- I know it's a lot so I won't explain why or anything yet but, we're gonna teach you everything you need as you go! I'm Oikawa Tooru." 

"I- uh- Iwa- Hajime- um I mean- Iwaizumi Hajime." He was beautiful, Hajime thought, startled by the realization, ethereal, other worldy and god-like. 

"Makki I think he's gonna pass out again!" 

"Make him lay down then Idiot."

Hajime felt hot fingers on the shoulder as Oikawa leaned forward into his bubble and pushed him back down onto his bed gently.

"It's gonna be okay Iwa-chan. I promise. It'll be okay." Hajime locked eyes with Oikawa again and realized he was looking at something from a fairy tale, whether it be a monster that crashes ships or a prince in a castle, he supposed that after shock left, he mourned his old life, and actually understood any of what was currently happening, he'd have quite a while to find out.


	5. I like when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sO SORRY

The light poured in through the open window, lighting up the book sitting in front of Iwaizumi Hajime and casting harsh shadows on the ten year old’s face over his tan skin. His black hair spiked up in it’s normal mess, Oikawa Tooru found himself unable to look away from his best friends hands as he turned the pages in the bug encyclopedia he’d owned since his eighth birthday. A gift from Tooru, no surprise. 

“Iwa-chan! Do you think you’ll ever get married?” Tooru had no idea what made him ask the question, he was way too young to even consider it let alone ask his best friend who had never even said any girl was pretty.

  
“No. I already have you to annoy me for the rest of my life, I don’t need another annoying person.” Oikawa lit up with a smile so wide he thought his face was going to break, Iwaizumi planned to keep him around for the rest of his life. Oikawa watched with interest significantly increased as Iwaizumi read over a particular bug that caught his attention, just the barest hint of a smile on his face and his eyes a fraction of an inch wider. Oikawa didn’t know a life without Iwaizumi, he’d come home from the hospital all swaddled up and put in the same crib as Iwaizumi while their mom’s talked and exchanged parenting tips. Oikawa quickly realized he didn’t want to know a life without his best friend. 

Oikawa realized his crush was probably never going away at fifteen as he carded his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair softly while they watched Godzilla for the third time that month. He couldn’t be bothered to be annoyed because Iwaizumi was smiling and he got the rare chance to enjoy it. A few minutes after Oikawa actually started paying attention to what he assumed was the second half of the movie, Iwaizumi started snoring, loudly and very obnoxiously. Quickly Oikawa found himself bent over slightly to see Iwaizumi’s face, ending up in a semi-awkward position of half curled in on himself so he could watch Iwaizumi’s lips pull into a slight pout before falling open gently. He spent the better part of half an hour moving and shifting very carefully so he could get Iwaizumi’s head off of his lap and scoot off the couch without disturbing him, and another five minutes to find a position to carry Iwaizumi up into the bedroom. Oikawa went about his nightly routine as normal before curling up in the bed next to Iwaizumi, they’d never bothered with cots in their entire friendship and Oikawa never minded the excuse to be close to Iwaizumi and study him. The soft shadows of his eye lashes, the way his mouth fell open in what could only be described as a very soft pout, every second laying next to him was a peaceful one with the faint thought of ‘I could so kiss him right now’ in the back of Oikawa’s mind. 

Oikawa finds himself crying in the locker rooms, in eighteen years, he thought he would have told Iwaizumi the truth, he was totally lost in love. Now is the end of the road for them, different collages and a crushing defeat in volleyball. Oikawa stands straight for a split seconds before crumpling to the ground with a terrifying realization. 

_ I need to tell him. Now.  _

Iwaizumi finds Oikawa not long after, and carefully sits next to him. 

“Scared?”

“Yeah.”

“Well...don’t be.”

“Thank you for your supportive words Iwa-chan.”

“Collage isn’t that scary dumbass.” 

“That’s….not why I’m scared.”

“What is it then?” Oikawa takes a deep breath, and prepares for the worst. 

“I…love you. I have since we were kids, I don’t want us to be apart. I…really love you.”

“I get you’re upset about leaving high school, we all are. But this...game, isn’t gonna change that. You aren’t gay Tooru, and neither am I! You’re eighteen for fucksake, grow up a little.” 

Oikawa leans away, tears already running down his cheeks. 

“Iwa-chan wha- it isn’t a game! I like you! I love you! I’ve always loved you!” Desperation pours out of everything in Oikawa and Iwaizumi sneers at him. It’s an ugly and angry expression that sends Oikawa reeling and backing up. 

“Knock it off. Knock off the Iwa-chan too. Eighteen Tooru. I’m not always gonna be around to pick up the broken mess you leave behind in your wake, besides-” Iwaizumi laughs, not his normal laugh, it’s cruel and twisted. “You’re a fucking mess. You’re pathetic and run yourself into a ground for a sport you won't play past collage. Guess it only makes sense you try to pull this stunt, given your previous track record for fucking yourself over.” Iwaizumi stands walks out, and Oikawa just stares at the ground, running over every moment Iwaizumi has been by his side, there was never a moment he thought Iwaizumi actually believed all the insults. “Dumbass” and “shittykawa” were just playing around, right? 

_ Oikawa. _

_ Oikawa. _

_ Tooru! _

The sound that rips itself out of Oikawa’s throat is nothing shy of heartbreaking and pathetic, and the sob that follows would have been as bad save for being muffled by the chest of whoever’s holding him in a bone crushing embrace. 

“Breathe!” 

“I-Iwa-” Oikawa cuts himself off with another sob. 

_ Knock off the Iwa-chan too. _

“I’m right here Tooru come on, breathe.” Oikawa spends half an hour in Iwaizumi’s lap, trying to calm down and stop crying. When he starts drifting back off Iwaizumi finally talks again.

“Wanna explain what the fuck?” Oikawa panics and shakes his head quickly.

“You got snot all over my shirt I don’t think this is the time to clam up.” 

“I- I don’t. Iwaizumi I just can’t-”

  
“What did I do wrong?”

  
“Hu?”

  
“You just called me Iwaizumi, you only do that if i’ve royally fucked up.”

  
“You-you asked me to stop-stop calling you Iwa-chan.”

“I’ve been asking you to stop for years, never made a difference. What scared you this bad?”

  
“...How old are we?”

  
“What the fuck?”

“Please?” 

“Sixteen.”

“So, none of that? You don’t actually hate me?”

“Alright now I’m gonna need detail.” Oikawa stops talking again, curling up in himself and trying to wiggle away but Iwaizumi just holds onto him tighter. 

“Or curling up works too.” Iwaizumi lays back down, still holding Oikawa against his chest, Oikawa waits until Iwaizumi’s breathing has evened out slightly to talk again. 

“I-I like you.”

“Hu?” Oikawa shakes his head and stops talking again, but Iwaizumi sits up fast when Oikawa’s words register, accidentally launching Oikawa off his chest with a little scream. 

“Wait Tooru what?” 

“Nothing Iwa-chan.” 

“Tooru no no no say it again.” 

“Iwa-chan don't-” 

“Tooru  _ please _ .”

“I- like you?” 

“You IDIOT. Tooru I like you too you complete moron!” Before anything can register for Oikawa there's lips on his and an arm pulling him closer and another hand tangled in his hair. 

_ Iwa-chan’s kissing me.  _

And a second later Tooru is kissing back and the nightmare is long pushed out of his mind, everything but the way Hajime feels against him is wiped clean.The only thing left in his mind is the word “Hajime” as he forgets his own name. 

**Author's Note:**

> TADA


End file.
